Chance
by Nautica7mk
Summary: Ephram discovers the truth. ME Story.


**Title**: Chance

**Author**: Nadia Mack

**Spoilers**: Up to end of Season 2

**Summary**: Ephram discovers the truth

**Disclaimer**: Anything Everwood involved in this story belongs to Berlanti and Co. I have nothing, I barely own anything, I doubt I'll earn something, so if you feel the urge to sue me, please feel free to sue for nothing.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Ephram, please, understand --" he touches his shoulder only for him to yank it away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled back.

"Ephram," his father continued, trying to calm him down. Then, something happened, and the young man before him that was his son, looked suddenly like a stranger in his eyes. For a brief moment, the part of himself as a surgeon he left so long ago was now a part of his son. Cold. Detached. On guard.

A beat passed and he uttered but two words.

"How long?"

The question was inevitable, but the answer would tear him apart. He wasn't suppose to know, not ever. Now, there is no turning back.

Turning, he looked at Ephram and saw no feeling of hatred, or resentment, it was just -- nothing.

"Almost a year," he answered finally. He saw a change in his expression, but it dissappeared as quickly as it came, and it broke his heart knowing that the truth he kept from him has shattered all and any trust that they had built.

Bowing his head in shame, things have gotten so out of hand he didn't realize how fast it was all crashing down. In April, Ephram was accepted into Julliard. Everything seemed so in place back then. Perfect almost. But in the back of his mind, there was this secret that loomed and he knew, that if he wasn't careful, all was lost.

Picking his head back up, he hadn't realized that Ephram left. He was so caught up on his thoughts and how he could've done things differently that the one person he has tried so desperately to protect -- is in pain.

** Carrie's Apartment **

A loud banging noise is heard at the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez, what does it take to get some peace and quiet around here?" She opens the door and is surprised by who it was. "Oh, it's you," she closes the door only for him to stop her and come inside.

"Excuse me!" she says in an irritated tone. "I don't recall inviting you"

He has no intention in putting up with her and does a quick survey of the room before saying, "I need to see Madison"

"That's great," she says sarcastically, then her face goes all serious. "She isn't here"

His mind going a mile a minute.

"Carrie, this is important. I need to see her"

"I'm her roomate, not her secretary. Besides, she doesn't even live here anymore. She moved out last summer -- Why? Did child services finally catch up to you two"

He brushed her attempt at pushing him aside and thought back to Madison.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"How the hell should I know"

"Carrie, please..."

"Christ! I don't know. If you want to know so badly, find Mindy"

Suddenly, he remembered. _Mindy, of course. Madison's best friend._ He rushes out and goes in search for her.

** Dr. Brown's Office **

"What happened?" asked Edna.

"Everything that I hoped wouldn't," was his reply.

"No matter how you paint it, Andy, you should've told him"

"I know," he tried to concentrate but couldn't stop thinking of Ephram and how everything has changed. "I don't know what to do anymore," he confessed.

"You take the heat. Let Ephram make his choice. And then take it from there," was Edna's only advice.

** Night Club **

Wandering through the club with the music blaring in the background left little to be desired in his state of mind. His only focus was finding the one person who can lead him to her. Just as he was about to leave, by some miracle he spots her in the middle of the dance floor. He makes his way towards.

"Mindy!" he yelled. He didn't hear her.

He lightly touches her arm. "Mindy!"

She turns around. "Hey, if it isn't J.B.! How's it going?" she yelled above the music. She had an half-empty beer bottle in her hand and looked quite drunk.

"I'm looking for Madison!" he replied.

"What?" The music was so loud, she could barely hear herself himself.

"Madison! I'm looking for Madison!" he says again.

Mindy stopped dancing and stood still in front of Ephram. She didn't look as drunk as she did a moment ago. She turns quickly and heads for the exit, leaving Ephram confused. He quickly chases after her.

"Mindy!" she kept walking. "Mindy! Wait!" he rushes in front of her, stopping her in her tracks and begs her to listen. "Please! I've been searching every club within a 50 mile radius all day," his breathing was hard and as he steadied it, he was just too exhausted to continue. "Please" he repeated softly. Mindy couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

It took a moment, but she needed to look at him observingly. As if waiting to see if he knew what she thought he knew.

Then, "maybe we should get a cup of coffee," she says, in which Ephram looked back in hopeful expression.

** 5 minutes later... Cafe **

"How is she?"

She looks up. Smiles at him weakly. "She's okay"

There was a long pause before Ephram can find the words he's been wanting to know. "You knew, didn't you -- All this time what happened?"

She nods. "I was with her when she took the home test."

He takes a deep breath.

"Was she alone?"

"Physically, we were always there for her, you know. She's my best friend. I'd do anything for her, but --"

"But"

"Yeah, mostly, I felt that she was alone in this"

Ephram put down his coffee down and sighed. "She should've told me. She shouldn't have to go through that alone"

"But she did. And no amount of apologies will change that"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't," she adds abruptly. Ephram looked on, confused. "What?"

"Leave her alone"

"What -- no, I can't.

"Let her go, Ephram, just let her go"

"I can't just turn around and walk away -- pretend we never happened... that," he pauses. "... that our child never... never happened. I won't," his voice breaks. "I can't."

"Let her live her life," she insisted. "Let her move on like you have with yours"

Ephram is thrown for a loop. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he whispered under his breath.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know"

"Last year wasn't the only time she wanted to tell you, but you were happy in your perfect life with your perfect little girlfriend," she says bitterly.

He thinks back to the last year.

"You mean Amy"

"If you say so," she replied sarcastically.

"First of all, my relationship with Amy was anything but perfect -- actually, it was downright depressing. Secondly, regardless of who I was with, I deserved to know, and Madison shouldn't have gone through it alone, but she did, and all I can do is apologize for it and I can't do that if no one would let me see her. Third, and I just want to make this absolutely clear, I loved Madison. We may have gone our separate ways but that doesn't mean I loved her any less."

"Oh yeah, you loved her alright. Loved her enough to accuse her that she quickly moved on with Jay when you two broke up while you galloped in New York with another girl."

"Whether or not I loved her isn't in question here..." He stops. "She told you about that"

"What? Are you dense? I'm her best friend, of course she told me"

Ephram couldn't help but smirk. He understands now why those two are such close friends.

"You're right. I left to New York with another girl while Madison was here alone, having to deal with the full weight of a decision that should've been made by both of us. You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm the ass, here. I was young and I still am, but I loved her and it hurt... and"

"Stop!" she interrupted.

"WHAT?" his patience was waning thin.

"She'll see you when she's ready, but right now, you have to give her her space"

Ephram slouches on the chair as his hands sweep across his face. "Mindy," he says softly. "I haven't seen her in a year," he feels as if he's losing touch with reality. "Is it wrong to ache for what could've been?"

Mindy was taken aback wondering if he truly wanted the child if Madison asked him. She wanted to tell him, but it wasn't her place.

"I have to go," she hurried and picked up her stuff.

"What do you mean you have to go, I need to talk to Madison," he continues, trying not to sound too loud.

"She doesn't want to talk to you"

"Is that Madison talking or her best friend?"

She sympathizes. "At first I didn't understand," Ephram looks at her as she continues. "... but I see now why she fell in love with you." Ephram looks away, _too many memories_, he thought. "You're a good guy, Ephram," and then she was gone -- and so was Madison.

** B-Ball Court **

Ephram is aggressively playing basketball. For the last year, in order to understand Bright better, he took up the sport. Little did he realize that he became fond of the game and liked playing by himself, and on occasion, one on one with Bright.

"Dude, what's up with you?" says Bright as he walks towards him.

"Nothing," he replied as he runs in for the lay-up.

"Come on, man. Is this about Amy? Because if it is…"

"No," he cut him off. He does a fade away, and to Bright's surprise, he makes it. "If may be a foreign concept to you, but not everything revolves around your sister," he does a jump shot and scores. Bright looks on in amazement and gives Ephram a proud glance.

"What?" shrugged Ephram. "I have an addictive personality. What better way to relieve stress than shooting a ball into a hoop"

"I didn't realize how good you've gotten"

"Yeah, well, that's because you and I are always playing and you're always kicking my ass. It's a lot different when you're just standing there watching."

"Hmmm… good point"

Bright takes the rebound and goes around to take a shot himself. "If it's not Amy then what?"

Ephram contemplates telling him as Ephram dribbles the ball.

"It's about Madison"

"Whoa," Bright looked at Ephram surprised. "I haven't heard you say her name in like – a long time"

"Yeah," he said, lost in his thoughts.

"It's that serious, huh?"

"You have no idea," he stated back.

"What happened?"

Ephram pauses. A sad look overtakes his face and it didn't go by Bright.

"Madison was – was pregnant last summer and my father kept it from me." His blood began to boil just mentioning his father. He tries to shake it off.

Bright's expression was that of utter shock. His mouth was falling.

"You mean, with a baby?" he says, trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Wow"

"Yeah," he repeated sadly.

Bright looked at Ephram. "Was the kid…" Ephram looks at him. "I mean, you know, yours?"

Ephram looks away into the distance. His action immediately answered Bright's question so he didn't push forward.

"What are you doing now?" Bright asked.

Ephram began dribbling the ball again. "I spent the last two days running in and around town trying to find out where Madison is and…" he takes a breather and continues. "… my one link to her refuses to tell me," he shoots and misses.

Bright rebounds for him. "Sorry man, I don't know what to say," he says passing it to Ephram.

"What else is there to say?" He takes another shot and misses. "A year Bright. ONE. YEAR. And he said NOTHING." Shoots another, almost makes it. Bright just stands by and passes the ball back to him.

"I can't even think straight anymore. I can't help but wonder 'what if' you know."

"Give her some time – I mean, now that you know, maybe she needs some time to figure some stuff out"

"I don't know if I can just wait… not… not when my mind is flying by in different directions. I just… I should've been there for her Bright."

"I know – but I think she knows that"

Ephram stops and looks at Bright with a curious look. There was truth in his words.

** Brown Household **

The door bell rings and Delia answers the door.

"Madison!"

Madison smiles back. "Hey sweetie…" and before she knew it, Delia engulfed her in a gigantic embrace.

"I missed you so much," declared Delia.

"Aww, Delia, I missed you too," she replied with as much emotion, the sisterly affection was still there – almost as if it never left. As she picked her head up, she sees Dr. Brown standing by the kitchen entrance. He didn't look surprised to see her.

She and Delia part.

"So are you staying, Maddy?" she asks in excitement. "There's this new game I want to show you," she squealed. Madison couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Actually," eyeing back to Dr. Brown and then to Delia. "I was just passing through." Off Delia's sad face, Madison knelt down. "But I tell you what…" Quickly, Delia's face picks back up. "I'll definitely make sure to spend some time with you before I leave k?"

"Promise," says Delia. Madison crosses her heart. "Promise," then Delia hugs her again and she welcomed it. Then, she runs up the stairs to do her last-minute chores leaving herself and Dr. Brown.

Slowly walking towards her. "You would've made a great mo…"

"Where's Ephram?" she abruptly cuts him off. She did NOT want to get into this with him… ever. Dr. Brown, affected, looks away dejected.

"I don't know – Delia mentioned he was staying at Bright's"

"I take it he didn't take the news too well," she states – her voice devoid of emotion.

Trying to remain firm. "There wasn't any news to tell." Madison looked at him oddly. He clarifies. "He found out on his own"

She takes a deep breath.

She heads to the door.

"Madison, wait!"

She stops, but doesn't face him.

"How are you?" he asks genuinely.

Looking back, she replies, "You always seemed to have all the answers Dr. Brown, what do you think?" She opens the door. "Tell Delia I'll be back," she says before exiting the house that was once filled with so many memories. Dr. Brown stood there, realizing now the extent of his choices.

** Mama Joys **

Nina is serving some patrons when she sees Ephram, his head laying flat on the counter. "Hey Ephram, you look exhausted"

"I have a lot on my mind," he says, slowly lifting his head up to meet Nina's curious stare.

"Madison?" she asks.

He raises an eyebrow. "You knew about this?" He hoped it wasn't the case. His father lying to him was one thing he may never get over, but the thought that other people in his life were following his lead was something he couldn't handle.

"Your father told me last night," says Nina, calming his thoughts. Ephram relaxes.

"You want to talk about it?" she adds.

He shakes his head. "About my father? No. Madison's a completely other story," he says. Nina refills his cup of coffee as he silently thanks her and continues. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it"

"I understand"

"I could've been a father," he admitted sadly. Nina feels bad for him. "Everything just seemed so surreal now. Last week it was all about Julliard. Now…" trying to find the words. "Suddenly, it all seems insignificant"

Nina looks off to a familiar figure then subtly looks back to Ephram. She grips his hand tightly. "You'll get through this, I know you will."

"How?"

"Talking to her, for one"

He chuckles, but it wasn't for lack of amusement. "Easier said than done." Unbeknownst to Nina, he's been looking everywhere for her.

"You'd be surprised," she replies eyeing pass him, to which he notices. He turns around and is beyond shocked to see who it was.

It was Madison.

She stood right by the entrance. She seemed as lost in thought as he was, yet neither broke eye contact. For the first time in three days, Ephram Brown was speechless. Suddenly, everything he had wrapped around his head to say just disappeared.

She was still beautiful. She wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck that sensually framed her body and tight blue-jeans. Looking quite as nervous as he was, he stood up and approached her.

"Hi," was the only thing he managed to utter. Three days – three days and that was all he could say. He was about to mentally hit himself until Madison hugged him. He was momentarily caught off-guard but the feeling quickly faded away as he sunk into her embrace as tightly as she has.

Still wrapped in each other, in an almost inaudible whisper, Madison says, "We need to talk."

In which Ephram replied, "I know."

** The Point **

They arrived at "The Point." A mountainside (cliff) that overlooked the town. The sun was just setting, and with luck, they were glad that no one was around.

"You do realize this isn't the only place we were together?" says Madison, as she took in the surroundings. There was a twinkle in her eye when she said that.

"I know – but this place was the first," he specified. Madison smiled at him weakly, aware that the casual conversation will soon end.

"I wish you told me"

The end was too soon.

"Does it really matter now?" she replied.

"I don't know – Maybe – To me," he says, his mind again racing.

"If I came to you last year and told you that I was pregnant, would... would you have wanted me to keep," she breathes in, "the ba... baby?"

As his heart shatters, he could only give her one answer.

"Yes"

Madison closes her eyes to keep her tears from falling.

"I would've done anything for you… keeping… keeping the baby… not keeping it," he shrugs. "Anything. I didn't want you to be alone"

"Ephram," she barely uttered. "I wanted to tell you"

"I know," he says. "I know you did. But why? Why Madison? Why go to him?" He closes the distance between them. "Whether or not you thought you were sure, you should've gone to me first."

Her tears were now clearly falling. Neither of them was holding back.

"Because…" she began. "Because I loved you"

Ephram stood frozen as he heard her. He was shaking his head in confusion.

"… I wanted you to be happy," she adds trying to hold it together. "You're father may have fueled my decision, but that's just it – in the end, it was my decision and I'm sorry that hurt you"

"... and what about you," he adds in question. His tears flowing freely as hers.

She nods in admittance, "It hurt me too."

Ephram could no longer take it. He rushes to her, embracing her. Holding her until both their tears stopped. After a moment he let's go. She looks up at him, unsure of what to say. They looked at one another until both of them realized how close they were together. He could hear her heart pounding, and he surely thought she could hear his. The heat emanating between them became noticeable, but neither moved.

Another moment passed when Ephram cups her face with both his hands. She knew what was about to happen but somehow; she couldn't will herself to stop him. As his lips moved closer to hers, her cell phone rang; breaking both of them out of their trance.

"I'm sorry"

He smiles. "It's okay"

She answers her phone. "Hello? What? Is she okay?" Ephram looks at her both with an expression of confusion and concern. She continued on the phone. "Mindy… Mindy, I need you to relax, it's happened before, you just need to head to the hospital – I'll be right there." She hangs up.

"Is everything alright?"

Madison looks at him, concern evident in her eyes. "I need to get to the hospital?"

"What's wrong?"

"Our daughter," she answered.

** On the Road: Ephram at the wheel **

It's been 10 minutes since they left "The Point" and neither Ephram nor Madison spoke a word. Nearing 8 o'clock in the evening, the silence was unbearable, so many questions plagued Ephram's mind as he gripped the wheel of his Lincoln.

When he could no longer take it. "Is she alright?" he asks.

"It was a rash, the first time happened shortly after we were released from the hospital. God, I remember it like it was yesterday, I freaked out, I thought something was wrong." She promised herself if Ephram ever knew the truth that from then on, he'll always know the truth.

"But she's going to be alright, right?" He needed to hear it more than once.

She nods. "Yeah," she assured him, noticing his troubled face.

They didn't talk for another 5 minutes until Ephram decided to again break the silence. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

She wasn't sure whether he was angry or relieved. "It's one of the reasons why I came," she clarified.

"Well, you sure took your time," he replied with a hint of anger in his voice. He wasn't necessarily angry with Madison, he was more angry at the fact everything is coming at him so fast out of nowhere, completely blindsiding him; giving him not a single room to breathe.

_He's angry_, she thought to herself. "I was getting to it"

"All this time, I thought our baby was dead," he revealed movingly, making Madison feel guiltier than she already is.

Clearing her mind, she explains. "After I had the baby, I came back to Everwood with every intention in telling you, Ephram. It's just…" she stopped, thinking back. "…you changed… I changed. God, everything just changed and I didn't want you to feel obligated to a life you don't want"

"Are you telling me you wanted this? Put your life on hold to care for a baby you never planned?" he quickly replied, trying to get a grip of the situation.

"No," she responded forcefully. The argument is getting heated. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she defended.

"So you and my father made the decision for the benefit of everyone involved, particularly me?" he added bitterly, with emphasis on the 'me.'

"Ok, don't put words in my mouth," replied Madison.

"You're having no trouble putting words into mine," he retorted.

"Ok, you know what, that's not fair"

"What's not fair, Madison?" he expresses angrily. "You went to my father before me… You both made decisions on behalf of me…" Madison was in near tears. Emotionally, he continues. "And you know what's worse?" he added. "You were alone; I hated that feeling more than anything else, even you lying to me"

"Ephram…" she delivers weakly.

He shakes his head. "Please, don't"

"There's something else on your mind," she observes.

"It's nothing"

"It's not nothing, I mean, here we are, right now, and no one around to tell us what to do, let's just get it over with now…" she berated.

His voice rose. "You told my dad you had an abortion!" he reminded her.

Madison was thrown. She'd forgotten briefly about that. She quickly regains her composure and gives Ephram a resounding, "NO I DIDN'T!"

Off Ephram's confused look

"What?" he asks obviously confused.

"Alright, fine, I might've implied it," she admitted. "But I never said that I had an abortion. I mean, yeah, sure, I thought about it… but… but that option didn't last long so…" she caught Ephram looking at her intently. "What?" she asks, completely losing her train of thought.

"Why didn't you have the abortion?" he asks suddenly, his voice almost in a calm whisper, but loud enough for her to clearly hear. The mood is suddenly the exact opposite of the heated argument they had just mere seconds before. To top it off, the question he posed wasn't what she expected, particularly not during an argument like this.

She looks away and softly responds. "I couldn't," she says in deep emotion. "If it was anyone else, maybe… but it wasn't… it was yours… ours"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he says truthfully as they hit a stop light. He looks at her thoughtfully.

She looks back at him in awe. No longer did she see the mature yet naïve ex-boyfriend she so helplessly fell in love with over a year ago; there was this unmistakable change in his eyes, a look of deep longing; an ageless sight that knows no limits.

Madison nods to the street.

"I believe it's a go," she says.

He shakes his head, a small smile creeping from underneath all the drama.

"You know, all this arguing and I still don't know her name?"

Madison smiles, she too hadn't realized it till now.

Ephram couldn't help but smile too.

"You'd be surprised," she warned.

Ephram stared at her inquisitively. "Try me" There is no way he'd be surprised, not after everything that's happened in the last few days.

"Her name is Julia," she revealed. Ephram stared in shocked silence when he heard Madison tell him of his daughter's name. _Julia… she named her Julia, after my mom_. Again, Ephram was floored.

"Say something," says Madison. She hoped she didn't make a mistake.

"Wow!" he looks at Madison, a genuine smile on his face. "I'm surprised"

** Hospital **

They finally make their way to the hospital – everything to Ephram became a blur and he is trying desperately to calm his nerves. It almost felt like attending a recital or audition, except, far more intense than he'd like it to be. He motions to Madison. "It's okay to be nervous right? I mean, this is normal – it's got to be, because I'm very nervous right now"

She takes his hand with her own. "You'll do fine"

"Easy for you to say," he replied. "You've gotten to know her for three months plus the 9 months that she was inside you"

She chuckles.

"No argument there," she replied playfully,

A male doctor approaches Madison.

"Ms. Kellner, it's good to see you," he greeted.

"Hey doc, how's Julia?"

"She's doing just fine, cleared it up real quick, although, I think your friend needs some assurance" he explained rather amusingly as he gestures to the waiting area and both Madison and Ephram follow, they spot Mindy pacing back and forth nervously.

Madison and Ephram laugh.

"I should go assure her," she gestures to Ephram. She leaves him with the doctor. He fidgets around the doctor nervously.

"You seem rather nervous son, never been to a hospital before?"

"Umm… no actually, uh, my father is in this profession, I'm here for Madison and Julia… I'm Ephram Brown by the way"

The doctor looks surprised. "Oh, so your Julia's father." It was more a statement than a question and it caught him off guard.

"Yeah, I am, how did, how did you know?"

"You're listed in Julia's birth certificate as her father"

"Oh," he says surprised, again.

The doctor chuckles and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be alright son," he adds in support. He looks over to Madison. "Ms. Kellner," he called, she and Mindy turn around. "Ready to take Julia home?"

"Absolutely doc, thanks," she replied.

She reaches Ephram. "You ready?"

"Were you?"

She smiles, understanding completely what he meant.

The doctor takes the lead and the three follow. Mindy stands behind next to Ephram.

"Told ya she'd come to you when she's ready"

Ephram smiles… his nervousness slowly calming.

They were lead across a hallway that seemed to feel like it narrowed with every step he took. So many emotions coursing through his veins, it was near impossible to accurately describe. As they passed a set of double doors, a nurse held a 3 month-old bundle in her arms.

"Lookie, sweetie, Mommy's here," the nurse cooed.

Madison runs up to the nurse. "Oh my god, sweetheart," she carefully took hold of her daughter and cradled her gracefully. "Were you being a good girl?" the toddler smiles. "You had mommy and Auntie Mindy worried"

Madison looks up to see Ephram frozen. She gestures for him to come closer.

Suddenly, all the calm he experienced quickly faded away and again was feeling a whole new set of nervousness. He was staring at his daughter for the first time. He was in complete and utter awe. Without realizing it, Madison gently lays her in his arms, and he overwhelmingly welcomed her.

Julia begins to giggle.

"I think she likes you," says Madison.

Ephram couldn't stop staring. He was looking into the eyes of a child that was his and Madison's. Never in a million years did he imagine this would happen. All the pain, the love, the struggle, even the lies, in the end was all worth it, holding her and watching her smile back at him, everything felt right, truly and genuinely right.

"Hi," he managed to finally say in a soft warm voice. "I'm – I'm your dad," he looks at Madison. "I'm a father." He smiles and looks back down to Julia and cradles her lovingly like Madison did earlier. Holding her seemed natural to him, like he's done it before. He can't stop smiling.

"I can't believe we made her," he confessed. Madison was once again near tears.

"Neither could I"

Mindy, noticing the intimate moment with the newly rediscovered family, excuses herself.

She nudges Madison. "I'll be right outside," she whispered. Madison hugs her best friend warmly. "Thank you for everything"

"After seeing that," they look at Ephram. "He's a keeper, Madison. Whether or not you two are together, he's a keeper. Julia is lucky to have him as his father."

She leaves quietly as Madison makes her way back to her family.

** On the Road **

They spent almost ½ an hour at the hospital before finally heading home. They dropped off a very sleepy Mindy back to her apartment, and they're now heading back to the hotel Madison was staying at in Everwood.

"You shouldn't have to stay at a crappy hotel"

"Alright, I admit, it's not some fancy 5 star hotels you're used to, but I wasn't staying here for that long"

"Whoa… whoa, wait a second, let's back step here," he says clearing his head.

Madison just realizes where they were headed with the impending discussion.

"I'm sorry, everything was just going so fast I didn't realize…" the subject of how Ephram knowing about Julia would affect things left a great many things unknown.

"No, no, no, no, no… it's okay, I was just, I guess, I was hoping you'll stay a little while longer… which actually reminds me, where do you live?"

Madison tries to suppress a chuckle. Ephram Brown is the only man she knows who can make light of a really complicated if not bad situation.

"Boulder," she mumbled. Ephram practically had to move his ears towards her to hear her properly.

"You were there all this time?" he adds, focusing on the road as well as Madison.

She nods. "It would've been easier to just take the money a leave, start a new life, but I guess there was a part of me that couldn't let go, no matter how stressing everything just seemed to be"

"Wait a second," there was something in what Madison just said that sparked his attention. "Did you just say something about money?"

_Oh god!_ This was another can of worms he doesn't need right now. She remains silent, contemplating her next choice of words.

"Madison," he calls. He notices her focus back to Julia, humming to her to fall asleep. He too was temporarily fixated on the beautiful sleeping form of their daughter. He looks back up to Madison. He knows – but he remains silent.

** Hotel Room **

Ephram and Madison exited the room where Julia slept. Madison watched Ephram's face show immense anger. He's been holding it in for the last 20 minutes.

"HE TRIED TO PAY YOU OFF!" he spatted angrily, but not loud enough for Julia to wake. His hatred for his father is reaching new heights. He tries to level his breathing, but his anger was clouding every inch of rationale he has left.

He tries to keep himself from breaking down. "He had no right" he wanted to scream.

"Ephram," she called out, trying to calm him down. "He was acting out as your father…" he cuts her off.

"Please don't defend him," he tells her emotionally. "Don't give him what he doesn't deserve," he whispered to her to the point of tears. "As if lying to me wasn't enough," he commented to himself. He wanted to break something, anything to release the anger and betrayal welling up in him.

"I know you're angry, but let it go"

"I can't," he replied almost forcefully.

"Then do it for Julia," she pleaded.

Wiping away his tears. "I don't – I don't want him to – to take her from me again"

Madison, crying, immediately grabs hold of Ephram, embracing him as she assured him that it'll never happen, never again.

Ephram finally releases everything that's been building up inside him, left completely open and vulnerable, sobbing in his first loves arms.

** Following Morning **

Waking up, he felt warmth beside him. Clearing his vision, he was a little surprised to find himself still holding Madison. He would've thought that she had woken up some time last night and went to bed elsewhere, but there she was, right next to him, sleeping so peacefully.

Recalling yesterday's event, the stress and the emotions that came with it finally took its toll on him, her too. He never imagined himself falling apart like that again. There was one other time that he remembered breaking down the way he did last night, it was with his father, after punching out Madison's ex-boyfriend, Jay, at a club before being arrested.

Ironically, it was about Madison, and here they are again, over a year later and with a child. Somehow, it always led back to Madison and him. He never realized how connected they were until now, just watching her as she stirs awake within his arms. He wasn't sure exactly what to feel.

She opens her eyes groggily.

Smiling, "Morning," she greeted softly. He couldn't do anything but stare. She notices, "What?"

"You are so beautiful," he commented genuinely, it made her blush. People say that you can tell how much a person loves a person just by the mere act of watching the sleep.

She always hated how well he can make her blush. A guy shouldn't have that much power. A moment later she slowly, although reluctantly, parted from his arms just when Julia begins crying.

"Umm," he began. "Can I help?" he asked.

She raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever changed a diaper?" she questioned curiously.

"A couple in my time," he confessed. Apparently, she didn't believe him.

"Really?"

"Oh, come on. I practically helped raise Delia…" he defended.

She backs off and gestures to the baby. "Okay… she's all yours"

"Aren't you going to help?"

"And miss out on a wonderful opportunity to watch Ephram Brown change diapers… I think I'll just stand here, watch, and silently laugh incessantly to myself," she joked.

Ephram turns and heads towards Julia's crib. "That's great Ephram… had to have an ex-girlfriend who's as cocky as you," he mumbled to himself, away from Madison's hearing. He turns momentarily to catch her smiling at him. He smiles back.

** 10 Minutes Later **

After a couple of tries, Ephram finally gets it right much to Madison's amusement. At least she had the decency to stay quiet for most of it, disregarding the mini-laughs in between the wiping and powdering. _God, that was just the most God-awful smell, what's she feeding her anyway?_ He thought to himself.

When he was finally done, Madison comes from behind him.

"I am officially impressed," she complimented.

"I'm a quick study"

"Cute," she retorts as she picks up their daughter.

"What do we do now?" he asks. It's barely been two days, but he can't help but wonder what the future holds for them.

"I don't know"

"You don't have any idea?" _Any idea would be good right about now_, he thought.

"Nope"

"Well… that… just… sucks"

She laughs.

** The Park **

It was a beautiful day in the early start of summer, Ephram and Madison are taking a walk at a local park as Ephram pushed Julia's stroller. With Madison right beside them, she couldn't help but wonder. "Your father is probably worried," she reminded him much to his chagrin.

"You just had. To. Mention. Him"

She gives a sympathetic smile before sighing. "How long do you intend to ignore him?"

"As long as possible," he joked with a slight hint of truthfulness.

"I'm serious"

"And somehow, I am too"

"So what are you going to do?" she asks.

"Haven't we had this discussion earlier?" he returned, thinking about the events earlier that morning.

"I don't know, have we?" she replied.

"Could you answer the question without another question?" he insisted.

"Can you?"

"Touché" both say simultaneously before going into tiny fits of laughter. Julia caught on and started doing the same, making both Ephram and Madison smile at their daughter. All their playful bantering is rubbing off on little Julia.

"Man, this last few days has just been one big giant blur," Ephram admits with sarcasm.

Madison looks at him oddly. Ephram rephrases.

"I mean… one amazingly big giant blur"

"Nice cover, Pollock" she teased. Describing him like the contemporary abstract painter Jackson Pollock.

He smiles. "Can't blame a guy for trying"

"So…." She continued.

He breathes out. "Where back there again?"

"We could do this all day"

He smiles again. "We so can" he stated. They stop at a nearby pond. "I have to tell you something"

She turns around. "What is it?"

"How would you feel about me living in Boulder for the summer… you know, until we figure things out by the time fall term starts at Julliard?"

"Oh my God, you got in Julliard," she repeated excitedly. She hugs him, momentarily forgetting what he had asked.

"Ok, not the response I was expecting, but certainly not a let down," he says smiling.

Realizing "Oh, right," she lets go. "That… I don't know… are you sure you want to do that… leave Everwood?"

He gives her a funny look. "Madison… I'm leaving Everwood anyway, I just… I don't want to be away from Julia… and," he wasn't sure if he should say it because he wasn't sure exactly where they stood.

"I've got a lot of money saved up," he says instead. "I could maybe find a school nearby…"

"No," she cuts off.

"What… what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"No, I mean… don't do that. Don't give up Julliard"

"Madison, come on… it's a school. There are plenty of them out here"

"Yeah, but there's only one Julliard and I know how much you wanted to be a part of that"

"I know, but…"

"I don't want you giving up Julliard for us"

Ephram is awestruck. He doesn't know how to respond to that. He catches her smiling.

"What?" he gestures. "What's that smirk on your face?"

"Mindy is moving out to New York later this summer, Julia and I can move in with her, she's been bugging me about moving out there and I refused because I didn't really have a reason to"

Ephram smiles. "You… you'd go and live in New York… with Julia?" She nods. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Look, Ephram," she begins. "I don't know what's going to happen with you… me… but the one thing I know that we'll always agree on is Julia… so yes, I'm very sure."

He literally had to will himself not to grab and kiss her at that very moment.

"Well, I guess that just leaves one more thing"

"And what's that?" she asks.

"The ignored now has to be unignored"

"Ahh…" she sees. "Good luck there"

** Brown Residence **

"Have you heard anything?" Dr. Brown asks Bright as he walks back and forth in the living room. Bright looks up from his game boy, getting dizzy. He nods.

"Nothing," he repeated.

He nods again. "I'm sure he'll call Dr. Brown," he adds. "He's pretty pissed at you, you know?"

"Believe me, I know," he says worriedly.

"Cut the kid some slack"

"Well, that's my kid not yours"

"Ok… Ok… touchy aren't we?"

Dr. Brown suddenly hears a car park in front of the house. He quickly runs outside, followed by Bright.

"Ephram!" he called out in relief. Ephram steps out of the car and walks right past, completely ignoring him.

"We need to talk," his father insisted.

"Not right now," he says in a hurry.

"Now would be a good time"

"Don't," he turned around and said defiantly. "Right now, I have a lot of pissed off issues with you and I'm not in the mood to argue right now"

"We've got to talk about this… at least give me a chance to explain"

"Explain what?" he almost screamed but he stops, reminding himself that he's doing this for Julia. He leans closer to his father. "Explain how you tried to pay off Madison to leave town? How you didn't even give her a choice? Don't give me fatherly speeches and fake advice… you lost that right the moment you lied to me"

"Ephram…"

"No!" he stops him from going further. "Stop it! Can't you see? I can barely look at you without wanting to scream"

"I wish I could take it back"

"Well you can't, so why don't you just leave me alone," he turns to Bright. "Could you help me pack my bags?"

"Sure man," Bright answered before running up to his room. If there's one thing he's learned from the Brown family, never get in the way of one of their arguments. It's like watching Lions and Hyenas going at it… or is Spiderman and Venom a better analogy. What goes on in Bright's mind is always a mystery.

Dr. Brown intrudes. "Pack? What do you mean, pack? Where are you going?"

"None of your business"

"None…" he repeats in shock. "None of my business, Ephram, I'm your father. Its damn well my business… what about your graduation? Julliard? Don't throw your life away for my mistake"

"I don't care much for waiting in a crowded room for two hours just to get a piece of paper. As far as walking that stage goes, I've completed high school… and Julliard doesn't start until fall so get off my back," he walks up to his room. His father follows.

"What are you going to do? Where do you think you're going to go?"

He stands firmly in front of his father. "It's not your concern. Not anymore." He continues to pack his things, simply bringing the important stuff, mostly just clothes and his music notes.

"… and what about Delia? Are you abandoning her too?" he challenged.

"I'll always be here for Delia; all she has to do is ask. And as for abandoning… take a good look at me, dad… tell me where I learned it from." The truth hurt and it hurt Dr. Brown hard as he watched his oldest son leave.

Watching him go, his legs stood frozen, forbidding him to go after his son. He sees Ephram stop and look up the steps.

"By the way," he says, staring at his father, his expression unidentifiable. "Congratulations," Dr. Brown didn't understand. "You're a grandfather," he finishes leaving his dad in complete shock. _I'm a grandfather… Madison had the baby… oh my God!_

**The End**

**Author's Note**: Whew! I hope this wasn't a disappointment. All those reviews, I feel rather intimidated. J Thank You. I guess I'll leave the rest to your wonderful and far more vivid imaginations. If there are any corrections to be made, feel free to let me know.


End file.
